Limitation Transcendence
The ability to overcome the traditional limitations and weaknesses of one's species. Sub-power of Reactive Adaptation. Capabilities The user is able to overcome the traditional limitations and/or weaknesses of their species as a whole, becoming either more resistant or completely immune to said weaknesses. This can be accomplished through natural evolution or repeated non-lethal exposure to said weakness; for example, a vampire may become immune to sunlight or a werewolf resistance to silver. In some cases, the user manages to overcome the weaknesses by utilizing specialized equipment or performing special tasks. Applications * Reactive Adaptation * Weakness Removal/Weakness Change Variations * Blood Resistance * Daytime Walking Associations * Indomitable Will * Reactive Adaptation * Regulation * Rule Transcendence * Selective Invulnerability * Self Transcendence Limitations * Vulnerabilities may still kill the user when used in high amounts. * Weak against Weakness Creation. Known Users See also: Removed Achilles' Heel Known Objects * Gem of Amara (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) * Sephiroth Graal (Highschool DxD) * Lapis lazuli (The Vampire Diaries) Gallery Characters Kingdom Come Superman.jpg|The Superman of the Kingdom Come universe (DC Comics) has developed an immunity to Kryptonite. Hannibal King.gif|As a "neo-vampire," Hannibal King (Marvel Comics) is resistant to sunlight and has only a craving for blood instead of an actual need for it. Blade3.jpg|As a dhampir, Blade (Marvel Comics) has all of the strengths and abilities of the vampire race with none of the weaknesses except for their thirst. Michael Corvin.jpg|As a Lycan/vampire hybrid, Michael Corvin (Underworld) is immune to both species' trademark weaknesses. Selene Underworld.jpg|As a vampire/Corvinus Strain hybrid, Selene (Underworld) is unharmed by sunlight. Rayne Bloodrayne.jpg|As a dhampir, Rayne (BloodRayne) is immune to holy items and resistant to sunlight and water. Spike Buffy.jpg|Due to his advanced age and strength, Spike (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) is more resistant to sunlight and holy items than most vampires. Angel1.jpg|Due to his advanced age and strength, Angel (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) is more resistant to sunlight and holy items than most vampires. 288px-Superboyyy000.jpg|As a human-Kryptonian hybrid, Superboy (DC Comics) is more resistant to Kryptonite than pure-blood Kryptonians. Katherine Pierce.PNG|Katherine Pierce (The Vampire Diaries) has developed an immunity to vervain by repeatedly ingesting it in trace amounts. Superman X.jpg|Having been created through a combination of Superman's DNA and Kryptonite, Superman X (Legion of Super-Heroes) is immune to Kryptonite. blade2reaper.jpg|The Reapers (Blade II) are immune to all conventional vampire weaknesses except sunlight Jared_Nomak.jpg|As the original Reaper, Jared Nomak has far better control over his blood-thirst and retains all of his higher brain functions. Alucard hellsing.jpg|Alucard (Hellsing) is immune to all vampire weaknesses except the most holy of Christian artifacts, such as Helena's Nail. 715px-Artworklasplagas3.jpg|The enhanced Type 2 Las Plagas (Resident Evil) were able to tolerate direct sunlight, though flash grenades were still fatal to them. Alex Mercer Blade.png|Alex Mercer (Prototype) developed an immunity to the anti-Blacklight poison Bloodtox with repeated exposure. Oz Buffy.jpg|Daniel "Oz" Osbourne (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) has been able to control his werewolf transformations through meditation and herbal remedies. LOK Kain.jpg|Kain (Legacy of Kain) has developed immunity to sunlight and certain forms of water (rain, snow, etc.) Saya Otonashi.jpg|Saya Otonashi (Blood+) has been able to control her blood-thirst through regular blood transfusions and eating large quantities of human food. Quint Lane.jpg|Quint Lane (Underworld: Awakening) has incredible resistance to silver as a Lycan-Corvinus Strain hybrid, but a silver nitrate grenade going off inside his body was enough to kill him. Vegeta DBZ.png|When he still had a tail, Vegeta (Dragon Ball) was able to overcome the Saiyans' traditional weakness of having their tail squeezed. Ghostfreak.png|Thanks to the second skin provided by the Omnitrix, Ghostfreak (Ben 10) can venture out into the sun without harm. Daurgothoth - E. M. Gist.jpg|Daurgothoth, the creeping doom (Forgotten Realms) has transcended not only the limits of his undead body, but also the limits of the dragons species as a whole, developing new breath attacks that he shouldn't be able to use, as well as developing other abilities that should be impossible for him because of his undead status. Frog_Hermit's_Frog_Form.png|The Frog Hermit (Ranma 1/2) has transcended the limits of his jusenkyo curse, allowing him to talk and fight as if he was still in his human form. Shinso_2.png|As he was originally human and turned into a vampire, Tsukune Aono (Rosario + Vampire) is unaffected by the traditional vampire vulnerability to water. Gear_Fourth_Bounciness.png|After entering Gear Fourth, Luffy (One Piece) is able to retain his natural rubber state despite being coated completely with his Haki which should normally neutralize it, allowing attacks that would normally harm him to simply bounce off. Objects Gem_of_Amarra.JPG|The Gem of Amara (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) renders any vampire who wears it immune to their conventional weaknesses, such as sunlight and stakes to the heart. ElenaRing.png|When enchanted by witches and worn by vampires as jewelry, lapis lazuli gemstones (The Vampire Diaries) allow them to walk in daylight unharmed. Category:Powers Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Immunities Category:Adaptations Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries